Car seats designed to support an infant or toddler, are currently sold in the market place, and include safety belts for holding the child upon the seat. If a parent is taking the child along on a shopping trip for example, the child is placed in the car seat until the car arrives at the shopping center. Typically a stroller is opened up, and the child is physically transferred from the car seat to the stroller. Generally such strollers are collapsible, and must be manipulated to be converted into their full operating size and configuration. The removal of a sometimes uncooperative child from a car seat, in order to place the child in the stroller, is somewhat annoying, particularly if the child starts "acting up". Upon the return trip, the stroller has to be collapsed, to conveniently store it in the car, and the child, who may be sleeping, must be transferred back to the car seat.